


Coming Home

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment, a softly spoken conversation about <i>home</i> and <i>together</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Twilight descends slowly, stars winking into existence in a sky tinged with ever-darkening shades of blues and purples. A crescent moon is just visible over the horizon, and its light glimmers over the vast ocean that lies before him. His toes dig into warm sand that glows with a shimmering white iridescence, and he breathes in the fragrant sea-salt smell in the air.

He closes his eyes and smiles softly, just enjoying a few moments of peaceful solitude, something he rarely gets to take advantage of, before the feel of strong arms encircle him from behind, and a chin comes down to rest on his shoulder. “Whatcha doin’ out here by yourself?” The words are whispered into his ear, soft breath tickling his cheek.

“Just…breathing,” he replies, just as softly, turning his head enough to brush his lips over Jared’s. They kiss for long moments, simply enjoying the feel of each other so close, before he pulls back and smiles again, his eyes sparkling. “I was planning to be back up to the house before you woke up.”

“I’m glad I found you out here,” Jared says, brushing his lips over his cheek, his neck, then moving up to his ear again, where he nips at the lobe gently. “It’s beautiful here.”

“It really is.” He sighs. “I wish we didn’t have to leave.”

Jared turns him, lets his hands rest lightly at his hips, just needing to touch, to be close, to have that connection. He understands, because he feels the same. He leans forward just a little, rests his forehead against Jared’s shoulder.

“Jensen,” Jared says after a moment. “I should probably tell you something, and you might get angry with me.”

His mind wants him to tense, but this close to Jared, feeling this peaceful, his body just doesn’t know how. He does pull back a little, blinks up at Jared and tilts his head in question.

Jared’s lips ghost over his again and he sighs a little. “I bought the beach house,” he says quietly.

“You _what?_ ” he laughs, disbelieving. At Jared’s look, his eyes widen. “ _Why?_ ”

“Jen…have you _seen_ you here?” Jared’s hand lifts, runs through his hair distractedly as he steps back. “We’ve come here at least once a year since we got together, and you’re happier here then I’ve ever seen you anywhere else in the world.” He looks out at the water, his eyes glinting as the stars become brighter in the deepening twilight. “The show is ending in just a few months, you know. And neither of us have any projects lines up. I know we haven’t talked much about what we’re going to do, but I thought…maybe we could just _be_ , here, just for a while. Just us.”

He looks back, takes in the clapboard beach house that he fell in love with the first time he ever saw it, in so much the same way he fell in love with the man he first saw it _with_. It’s become a home, of sorts, already…the place they escape to when things are just too hard anywhere else, the place they come when they just want some privacy. In many ways, this is more _their_ place than the house in Vancouver ever was. “I can’t believe you bought me a house,” he says with a grin, tugging on Jared’s hand to bring him close again.

“I bought _us_ a house,” Jared corrects, and his eyes are so warm, so _bright_ and _alive_ that all he can do is kiss him again, slowly, sweetly, because there will be time for passion and fire later.

Soon, they’ll have all the time in the world.

They are coming home.


End file.
